Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to reactants comprising isomers of tritertbutyl aluminum (TTBA) and their use in vapor deposition processes, such as in the deposition of transition metal carbide thin films, for example aluminum-doped titanium carbide thin films.
Description of the Related Art
Metal carbides, such as titanium carbides, have found use in various applications in the electronics industry, from gate electrodes to diffusion barriers. Metal carbide thin films have been formed by various methods including chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD) and atomic layer deposition (ALD).
Metal halide reactants have been used in combination with aluminum precursors such as trimethyl aluminum (TMA) and triethyl aluminum (TEA) to deposit metal carbide thin films.